The introduction of air bubbles into a transseptal sheath during left atrial medical treatments and procedures can be problematic. The rapid exchange of catheters and other devices into and out of the transseptal sheath may cause air to enter the sheath as bubbles or air may be present in a dissolved state within the blood itself. Such air may come out of solution under the influence of changing pressures or temperatures. The presence of air bubbles in the body, and in particular the left atrium or arterial system, may cause air embolisms, which are a well-known and potentially fatal complication that can occur in patients receiving treatments within the left atrium. Current methods and devices used to reduce the introduction of gas bubbles are targeted toward reducing the introduction of bubbles during device insertions by including an integral aspiration/flush portion and hemostatic valve on the sheath. However, even using good aspiration/flushing techniques air bubbles may still enter the sheath. Indeed, none of the current solutions contain an air bubble capture and purge system to adequately address the removal of air bubbles should they be introduced into the sheath during catheter introductions, exchanges or during aspiration/flushing operations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for air bubble capture and to purge the air bubbles away from the left atrium.